Methods for scanning an examination object using a CT system are generally known. Circular scans, sequential circular scans with an advance system or spiral scans for example are used in this process. During these scans at least one transmitter/receiver pair, in other words an x-ray source and at least one x-ray detector opposite it, is used to record absorption data of the examination object from different recording angles and the absorption data captured in this manner is subjected to corresponding computation methods to produce sectional images through the examination object. Known reconstruction methods for determining sectional images are for example filtered back projection FBP, with which projections are transferred to a Fourier space where filtering is carried out and then after the data has been back transformed, a back projection to the sectional image level takes place. Another example of such a method is the SMPR method (SMPR=segmented multiple plane reconstruction), with which incomplete intermediate images are reconstructed from projection data over circle segments smaller than 180° and are then combined to form complete sectional images, for which it should be noted that the projection data used overall in this process has to be complementary to 180°- or 360° projection data.
One disadvantage of these generally known calculation methods is that if an examination object has moved or is moving, or if an examination object has moved at least partially, motion blur can result in the image, since during the time taken for a scanning process to acquire the data required for an image, there can be a locational displacement of the examination object or a part of the examination object, so that the data producing an image does not all reflect a spatially identical situation of the examination object. This motion blur problem is particularly acute when carrying out cardiac CT examinations on a patient, during which a significant motion blur can occur in the heart region due to the movement of the heart or for examinations, during which relatively fast changes in the examination object are to be measured.